The Icy Life
by LovelyDisney
Summary: Anna and Elsa are starting college together for the first time! Read this story to find out what happens along the way in the journey called life! Rated T just to be safe! (I don't own the cover image, i just found it randomly online therefor i don't know who's it is so credit to the artist that i don't know!) :)


**Hai guys! I hope you enjoy my new story and if u do leave a review and if you don't like it still leave a review on how i can improve it! :)**

* * *

Anna was spunky and optimistic. Elsa was distant and kind.

These two sisters are really different from each other but that does not mean they're not besties. Anna is 19 and her sister, Elsa, is 22. Anna is going to be doing her first year of college and Elsa is going to be doing her third. Anna believes in love at first sight Elsa believes in patience.

These two sisters were going to the most famous college in all of Norway, Krystall Vann Universitet, which in English means Crystal Water University. It is a university for talented people. The only way to get in is to get invited and Anna and Elsa both got invited Elsa was invited right after she got out of high school and so did Anna. Elsa was so excited that her little sister/best friend was going to the same school as her. Elsa got in for her talent at piano and art. And Anna got in for her Singing and acting. It finally the day came. The day the two sisters for the first time in forever went to Krystall Vann Universitet together.

* * *

"Hurry up Elsa!" Anna yelled/whined as she ran down the hallway with her suitcase in one hand and in the other a duffle bag.

"Calm down Anna you're acting more excited than when we went to Disney Land!" Elsa said as she came out of her room with two suitcases. Elsa was glad to have a sister like Anna but sometimes she is just to much to handle. She has always been crazy and adventurous but today she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Are you only bringing one suitcase?" Elsa asked her sister is a surprised tone since she expected her to bring her whole room. She always overpacks for everything.

"Oh don't worry I got three more waiting in my room!" Anna said as she peeked her head around the corner of the hallway. Then she smiled and headed back up the stairs.

"Of course I should've known." Elsa said as she passed Anna who was now walking up the stairs rambling on how excited she was to be going to college for the first time and with her sister Elsa!

10 minutes later and Anna still wasn't down stairs and Elsa was growing a little worried.

"Anna do you need help up there?" Elsa said going up one step on the stairs.

"No Elsa I'm fine I just need to….. AGH!" Anna had fell down the stairs and landed on her bottom.

"Ouch, you okay?" Elsa said trying not to laugh at her sister's clumsiness.

"I'm okay but i guess i need a little help." Anna said as she got up and headed up the stairs with Elsa following behind her.

"Okay how about I will take the two suitcases and you just take that small one right there." Elsa said gesturing towards the small orange and pink suitcase.

"Deal, but only because falling down the stairs hurts.' Anna said grabbing the small little suitcase and heading down the stairs more careful than last time.

They both put all their thing by the door and decided to make a last minute check to make sure they got everything they needed.

"Okay we got everything when will your boyfriend get here?" Anna asked Elsa as she smirked knowing that her big sister had a boyfriend gave her the privilege to tease her all day.

"Well he said he should be hear in ten minutes which that was 9 minutes ago which means he should be hear right about-" Elsa was cut off when she a car door slam and footsteps coming up the porch.

"Yay I can finally meet him!" Anna said as she opened the door to reveal a man just a little taller than Elsa with White hair, pale skin, and had a hoodie and Orange/Brown shorts.

"So you're the man my sister has been talking about all summer." Anna said as she saw him blush enough that it looked like his cheeks were cherries.

"ANNA!" Elsa said as she glared at her sister and then ran towards him and hugged him.

"What you did?" she said looking at Elsa and then her boyfriend.

"Sorry about her she can be a brat sometimes." Elsa said as the man laughed.

"Well its nice to meet you, Anna?" He said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you…" Anna said slightly embarrassed she didn't know his name after Elsa talked about him during Summer break.

"Oh yeah, its Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said as he looked around their house in amazement.

"Wow, nice house." Jack said as he went over to where Elsa was sitting.

"Why thank you our parents built it." Elsa said getting a little teary eyed at the mention of her parents. They had died in a car accident. They were driving home from a party their friends had invited them to and on the way back the car went over black ice and swerved off the road right into a tree.

"Well, enough chit chat its time to hit the road!" Anna said grabbing her stuff and headed out the door so it wouldn't get anymore awkward.

"She does know she doesn't need all that stuff." Jack said looking at Elsa who snapped out of her painful daydream.

"Oh yeah, Well I tried to tell her that about one hundred times but she never listens.' Elsa said staring at her sister who was trying to carry a duffel bag and 4 suitcases to the car.

"Okay well I guess we better get going if we want to be there for the first party of the year." Jack said helping Elsa with her stuff and headed out to the year on the first day everyone came back to school Elsa and Jacks friends, Rapunzel and Flynn (a.k.a Eugene),Would throw a huge party to help people socialize with each other. They had been throwing a party ever since they got to that school.

"Hurry up you two!" Anna yelled out the window of the car.

"Your going to hate this road trip if you can't even sit there for two minutes without getting bored." Elsa yelled as she and Jack got in the car and started to drive off.

* * *

It was a 4-hour drive to the college, which usually wasn't so bad, but this time they had Anna who was asking questions nonstop such as "Are we There yet?" "Can we stop and build a snowman?" "How long have you guys been 'together'?" "Have you guys had a really romantic date night yet?"

Finally they made it to the college and Elsa and Jack were so glad because if they had to here one more question they both were going to explode.

"Yay we're here!" Anna shouted as she ran out of the car and did a little dance in the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked in embarrassment because everyone staring at her sister who was doing the whip and nae nae in the middle of the parking lot.

"Sorry just excited!" Anna said as she realized what she was doing. So she stopped and went back to the car to get her things out of the back seat and trunk.

Jack, Elsa, and Anna got there things and headed to the school entrance to get there classes. Although on the way Anna yelled something that got Jack and Elsa mad but not at Anna. "I really hope Hans goes here!" she said as she turned around and smiled at her sister and her sisters boyfriend. Hans Westergaard is Anna's boyfriend. They had been dating ever since Anna started High School. He was in the same grade as Elsa and Jack so she was wondering if he went here since that hadn't seen each other in person for years. All they could do was face time each other and text.

"He does." Elsa and Jack said at the same time with a face of disgust at just the mention of his name.

They both knew that Hans Westergaard was nothing but a two-timing cheater. Elsa found out when she saw him making out with Megara (a.k.a Meg) after school in the park. Jack knew he cheated because he knew Hans was dating someone but he saw him also making out with Alice. Elsa tried explaining that to Anna but she refused to listen to that so called 'lies'.

Finally they made it to the front of the school after what seemed like forever where there were volunteer's helping the students with their dorm and classes.

"Hey guys how may I help you?" A volunteer asked.

"Oh Hi, we are here to get our classes and dorm numbers." Elsa replied with a smile.

"Okay can I have your names." She asked.

"Oh yeah okay so this is Anna Winters, I am Elsa Winters, and he is Jack Frost." Elsa said with a smile on her face.

"Okay so Anna and Elsa you are in G-3-07 and Jack you have B-1-03."

"Thanks." They all said at the same time.

"No problem now here is your classes and for the new one here a campus map." The lady said as she handed everyone their class schedule and Anna the map.

"Classes start next week, so enjoy this week to explore the campus and make new friends!" the lady said right before Anna, Jack, and Elsa walked to go to their dorms.

"Wonder who i got as a roomate?" Jack said to himself.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll see you guys at the party tonight." Jack said as he turned to Anna and Elsa when they reached the two pathways that separated the girls and boys dorms.

"Yeah ok." Elsa said pulling Jack in for a goodbye kiss.

"Love you." Jack said.

"Love you too." Elsa said back as her and Anna headed to their dorm.

"You guys are soooooo cute together!" Anna said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up." Elsa said gently punching her sister in the arm and taking one of her suitcases because if she didn't Anna would for sure fall on her face.

* * *

Finally Anna and Elsa finally made it to their dorm and started unpacking as soon as they walked threw the door.

It must have been 2 hours later when the realized the time.

"Oh my gosh we better hurry and get ready if we wanna make it to Punzie's party on time." Elsa said looking at the clock the clock on the wall above the microwave.

"Okay good thing i brought my party dress." Anna said grabbing a beautiful lavender dress with lace that was so bright it looked like it would glow in the dark.

"Me too." Elsa said also grabbing a gorgeous dress that was light blue and had lace and and silk all over it.

About 5 minutes later both sisters went to where the party was in their beautiful dresses.

As they got to the dorm they could already hear the loud music threw the door.

"Ready for your first college party?" Elsa asked her sister who was bouncing up and down.

"I was born ready!" Anna replied as she knocked on the door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! I just want to let you know i will updating this alot and it should be better than my other stories. Plz leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far! I know this chapter is short but the other ones should be longer! XD**


End file.
